Chara Queen
by KiraLoveless
Summary: "NOOOOOOOOO! I HAVE TO FUDGING EXPERIENCE PUBERTY AGAIN! AND I HAVE TO DO IT AS A FREAKIN PINKETTE! NOT TO OFFEND AMU, BUT PINK HAIR IS FUDGING RIDICULOUS! IT'S BUBBLEGUM PINK! AND I LOOK LIKE MIKU! WHEN DID I TURN INTO MIKU! WHAT HAVE I DONE TO DESERVE THIS!" Teleporting into Shugo Chara and turning into a pink haired version of Miku totally killed me... At least I have Mimi..Urgh
1. Chara Queen

Chara Queen

**Despite having two stories in progress right now, I really wanted to do Shugo Chara too... PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I promise I won't slack off and neglect my stories! So anyways, I hope you enjoy this one too.**

Chapter 1

Hi, my name is Sasayume Miku. I'm currently 16 and I'm about to start a new year in high school. I'm half Japanese and half American. I live in a dorm while my parents are who knows where. I'm studying under music where I sing and play the guitar. My friend, Kurosawa Mimi, is also a music fanatic though she's more of a prodigy when it comes to playing instruments.

We first met each other in bookstore. I was waiting to buy limited edition release on a manga that just came out when I bumped into her. She coincidentally had the same goal. We kind of had an awkward converstaion at first, but I warmed up to her. We eventually started talking about random stuff and learned that we both had a huge interest in anime, so we would always share stuff with each other. This led to many meetings and sleepovers.

I was basically what you would call an otaku. Instead of making friends, I would spend my time reading or watching anime. If someone did try to talk to me, I would coldly tell them to go away and go back to reading my manga. Friendly aren't I?

Mimi had tried to make me talk to others, but that ended badly. They left earlier then expected since I wouldn't talk to them. Who could blame me? They were talking about make up. Ew. What sixteen year olds talk about make up?... Ok, maybe about three-fourths of the female population, but you get my point. Make up is a no-no.

"So, what would be your two most favorite anime characters?" Mimi suddenly asked. I tilted my head and hummed, "Well, I'd take Miku from Vocaloid and Amu from Shugo Chara."

Mimi rolled her caramel colored eyes and scoffed, "Now you're just being biased. You only like Miku because she has the same name as you and Amu because of her outside character which is similar to yours."

I played with my black hair, redish brown eyes staring at caramel, "Well you asked and I answered."

Mimi flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder, "Fine. Answer this question. If you had a wish, which of those two anime would you want to live in?"

"I would live in Shugo Chara. Vocaloid is mostly singing so it would be too boring. But the characters in Vocaloid look much better than Shugo Chara." I immediately answered. Mimi nodded in agreement and veered towards the right. We entered a small shop made solely for anime fans. Mimi lead us to the Shugo Chara section. She took out a random book, "Well, if you were a character in Shugo Chara, I'd be your Chara."

I looked at her questioningly, "And why is that?"

She smiled, "Because that way, I'll be a part of you and we'll never be separated. Plus, your dream is to be a musician right? I could help you... Unless you make other friends to help you too."

I sighed and looked at the figurines on sale, "Don't get mushy on me, Mimi. You're my first friend and I wouldn't leave you for the world."

"Now who's the mushy one again?" Mimi teased. I was about to answer when something caught my eye. Right next to the figurines was a small velvet box with two necklaces inside. One necklace was half an egg. It was white with golden linings. There was a halved heart made of a ruby crystal. The other necklace had the same design.

If it were to be put together, it would become an egg with a completed heart. The words 'The Egg of Our Hearts, Our Would Be Selves' could be seen in the same golden lining.

I motioned for Mimi to come over. Curious, she made her way over and gasped when she saw the accessories, "They're beautiful."

I nodded. "I think they're friendship necklaces."

She picked them up and held it out, "Hey, let's buy them."

"Why buy it? There's no point in wasting money. And why would you want it in the first place?" I asked. She giggled, "We can pretend that these necklaces are magical, just like the Humpty Lock! Ooh, you can be the queen if charas and I'll be your awesome kickbutt guardian character!"

I have her a look, "Yeah, and I could might as well look like Miku and you could look like a popstar queen, holding an electric guitar."

We stared at each other before bursting into laughter. Mimi wiped a tear from her eye, "Haha. It would be cool if you were Amu's sister. That would've been a dream come true. I wish we could actually live that kind of life."

I smiled, "Yeah, I wish we could too."

Suddenly, the necklaces started glowing. Mimi let go of them in surprise, but they stayed in the air. A voice echoed, "Your wish has been granted, your Majesty."

Mimi squeaked in surprise, "Wha-whe-who? Ha?"

The necklaces flashed and enveloped our bodies with its blinding light. Mimi latched onto my arm when we felt our bodies lifting into the air. I closed my eyes when I couldn't take the light anymore. After a few minutes, the loss in gravity disappeared. I felt my feet connect with a hard surface.

I blinked a few times to refocus my vision. I looked around the white room, Mimi wasn't here. Wasn't she holding on to me?

"Ugh. I feel sick."

I whipped my head around, but I still didn't see anything that could've said that. Was it just my imagination?

"Huh? Miku, why are you so big?"

I turned to the other side. Nope. Still nothing. Just white.

"Down here."

I looked down at my lap and saw a mini chibi person staring at me with her huge caramel eyes. She had her curly blonde hair held up to the side of her head by a crown. She wore a velvet dress, Lolita style. A miniature guitar was slung over her shoulder. I stared at her. I feel like I know her, but who?

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Miku?"

"Mimi?"

"..."

"..."

"HOLY MOTHER OF CHEESECAKES! YOU LOOK LIKE MIKU! OMG YOU'RE PINK! PINK!"

I stared at her weirdly, "Mimi, I am Miku. Duh. And what do you mean by pink?"

She didn't answer, too busy gaping like a fish and pointing at my face. Rude. I was about to repeat my question when someone coughed. We both turned our head towards a... chibi?

The male chibi bowed, "Your Majesty, it is an honor to meet you."

"Your Majesty?" I repeated. He nodded, "You are our new queen since your heart's egg has become the Embryo. The last one died of old age. Your job is to choose whether or not an egg is ready to be hatched with their bearer."

"Egg?" Mimi asked. He gave her a weird look, "You are a guardian character. Her Majesty's heart's egg, the Embryo, so you should know."

Guardian character? Eggs? What are they talking about? I fingered the necklace. Wait, necklace? I looked at my hand and saw the necklace. I tapped Mimi's shoulder and held it in front of her. She gasped and flew next to my ear. Wait, she flew?

"Miku, I think the necklaces granted our wish!" Mimi whispered excitedly. She held out a hand and revealed the other half of the necklace, though it was the size of her head. I took it and held it out to the chibi, "What is this necklace to you?"

He gasped, "Your Majesty! That necklace belongs around your neck!"

Before I could ask why, he grabbed the necklaces and put them together. It gave a faint glow and the two necklaces became one. He put it on my neck, "Your Majesty, you should always have it on you at all times. It is a sign of your power and that you are our queen. Now, I'll explain the essentials since you have just arrived. Embryo-sama can only grant your wishes, so she can't be misused by others. The younger Guardian Characters do not know Embryo-sama's identity since we retired ones believe that they should accomplish their bearer's dream through hard work. "

Embryo-sama? My wish? Hah? I slowly nodded, thinking I've finally gone bonkers. "Did your bearer grow up?"

He shook his head, "My bearer did grow up, but I disappeared because Yuu-kun didn't follow his dream. He wanted to become a robot engineer. He stopped following it when his role model stopped engineering because his wife was ill. His parents disagreed with the hobby too. Even so, I still have hope that he will eventually follow his dream again. Oh, you must excuse me of my ramblings."

"I'm sorry. If I ever meet him, I'll tell him that you still believe in him. What is your name?" I smiled, still thinking that I've gone crazy. Embryo? Is that how our wish was granted? Mimi is the Embryo? Mimi was too busy flying around to listen to us. He nodded at the necklace and look up at me, "Thank you, it's Yue. Your Majesty, it's time for you to return to your family. You've been here for far too long."

"Family?"

"Yes. Don't you remember?"

I was suddenly attacked with a skull splitting headache. It felt as if something had rammed into my head, forcing my brain open and putting things into it. Memories. I was getting memories. Wait, wait, wait, WAIT! I was Amu's fraternal twin? WTF? Is that even possible?After a few minutes later, the pain subsided. Mimi was floating in front of my face, "Miku! We have to go to Amu. You got the... uh... memories too right?"

I nodded. The chibi bowed again, "It was an honor to meet you personally. All the old guardian characters who no longer have their bearers have always dreamed of meeting you."

I smiled, "And it was an honor to meet you... Wait, what the fudge?! I'm not a queen! How did that happen?! I'm Amu's twin sister? Is that even possible?! We're in Shugo Chara right now?! Is this like the fanfictions I've read? Did I die?Am I high? Dreaming? Should I shoot myself to wake up? That's what one of the movies said. But what if I'm not in a dream? Garh. This is so confusing."

He gave a smile and the next thing I knew, I was floating above my new home. I stretched my arms and marveled at how I was able to actually fly. Wait, I'm flying. Holy fudge balls, I'm flying! What trickery is this?! Mimi squealed, "OMG OMG OMG! We're in Shugo Chara and your related to Amu! My life... is now complete."

I laughed at her outburst and flew to the window of my and Amu's shared room. Okay, Miku. You're in an anime now. Even the most stupid, retarded, weird, and impossible things can happen in the anime. Just breathe and shake it off. People can fly. People can fly. People can fly. I can fly. People have superpowers and I'm a queen. Just take everything by stride and I won't be a psycho by the end of next week... Hopefully. Mimi played the guitar in excitement, "Oh oh oh! Check if Amu has her eggs yet! Maybe the plot just started!"

I nodded and quietly lifted Amu's blanket. There, lay three eggs. A green one with a black band and clover patterns, a blue one with a black band and mushroom patterns, and a pink one with a black band and heart patterns. Mimi cheered while I stared at her in amusement. Feeling fatigue overtake me, I plopped onto my bed and went to sleep. Mimi laid next to my head.

The next morning, I was woken up by Amu's panicked screams, "Why are there eggs?! Did I give birth to them? I said I wanted to be reborn, not give birth! Ah! They didn't teach us this in Health class!"

I reflexively threw a pillow at her and groaned, "Amu, there's still people trying to sleep here."

She froze, "There are eggs in my bed! How can I sit still?! Did you put them there?"

I forced my head up and shook it before letting it slam into the mattress. She sweatdropped, "Miku, you do know that we have school today right?"

I groaned and said something, but she couldn't hear since it was muffled by the bed sheets. Amu put a hand behind her ear, "What did you say?"

I rolled over and fell off the bed. I grabbed the side of the desk and pulled myself up, "Who invented school in the first place? And why have it in the morning? We all have lives here. Well, at least I get to see everything happen in person, I guess. " I mumbled the last part. Amu's sweatdrop got bigger, "Umm, what do I do about the eggs?"

"Hmm? Oh, pick one up."

She did as told and gasped, "They're warm. That means something really will be born from these."

I nodded and picked up Miki and Su's eggs. Placing them in Amu's school bag, I turned to her, "Bring them with you."

"Eh? Uhh, okay. If you say so." Amu placed Ran's egg into her bag and picked up a towel, "I'm going to shower first."

I waved her off and walked to the mirror. Mimi had woken up and was playing with the guitar. Without looking, I reached for the comb and turned to the mirror and stared at my reflection. I stared before opening my mouth. Mimi looked at me curiously.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH-"

Mimi flew over and covered my mouth and waited for me to finish screaming before backing away. I stared at the mirror in disbelief, "I look like Miku. I'm 13 again. I look like Miku from Vocaloid. I have pink hair. Im 13 again. I have pink hair. I have PINK HAIR! I'M A FREAKING PINK 13 YEAR OLD VERSION OF MIKU!"

Mimi sighed, "Miku, calm down. It's just pink hair."

I pointed accusingly at her, "You. You knew about this and didn't even think to tell me?!"

"Dude, I screamed it at you when I first saw you," Mimi deadpanned.

"Oh... I have to go through puberty again, don't I?"

"Yup."

"NOOOOOOOOO! I HAVE TO FUDGING EXPERIENCE PUBERTY AGAIN?! YOU KNOW HOW MUCH FUDGING SUFFERING I HAVE TO GO THROUGH AGAIN?! IT'S PURE TORTURE I TELL YOU! FUDGING TORTURE! I JUST GOT OVER IT TOO! AND I HAVE TO DO IT AS A FREAKIN PINKETTE?! WTF! NOT TO OFFEND AMU, BUT PINK HAIR IS FUDGING RIDICULOUS! IT'S PINK! BUBBLEGUM PINK! AND I LOOK LIKE MIKU! MIKU! WHEN DID I TURN INTO MIKU?! WHAT HAVE I DONE TO DESERVE THIS?! "

After the whole fiasco with going through puberty with pink hair and the fact that I'm practically a carbon copy of Hatsune Miku, we ate breakfast and walked to school.

"Hey, Miku? Why did you tell me to bring the eggs?"

I smiled, "Because I have a feeling that something special will happen."

Amu sighed, "That doesn't an-" She stopped and looked in front of us. I followed her line of sight and saw a little boy being cornered by two older boys. Hmm, what was that little boy's name again? Oh! Suzuki... I think. Nodding at each other, we walked towards the little group with our outer characters in tact.

"Hey." Amu called out to them. The boys turned to us so I gave them a bored look, "You're in our way."

One of the two older boys narrowed his eyes, "Hah? Who's the broads?"

His friend froze and suddenly jumped back, "W-Wait! Are they who I think they are?"

The two boys stared at us before gulping. Suzuki had sparkles in his eyes, "You're the Seiyo Elementary's 'cool &spicy' twins, Hinamori Amu and Miku!"

"Hinamori Amu and Hinamori Miku?!" The two older boys shouted at the same time.

"I've heard rumors that Hinamori Amu single handedly defeated Sakura Elementary's entire soccer team!"

"I've heard the same thing with Hinamori Miku and the football team!"

"Apparently all the elementary schools in Kanto accepted them for free, and no principal dares to defy them!"

"We-We're sorry!" The two boys yelled out at the same time before running away. Amu sighed, "Who starts these rumors, anyway?"

I swung my bag over my shoulder, "Probably those annoying fans."

Suzuki got even sparklier and took out a piece of paper, "Thank you so much! Could I please have your autographs?"

I stared at him, "Are you stupid? You were in our way too."

"Be more careful." Amu said halfheartedly. We walked around the boy and out of the alley. Amu let out a huge breath of air, "Wah! That was so scary!"

I exhaled my own share of air, "They looked strong, too. I'm just glad people had those rumors go around or else we would've been in big trouble."

Amu nodded in agreement, "We were lucky."

"Indeed you were." Mimi nodded sagely. I stared at her. Where did she come from?

*At School*

Amu sighed and clutched onto her bag. I lightly tapped her hand, "Hold any harder and you'll crush them."

She immediately removed her hands and stood still, as if they would break at the slightest of movements. I giggled behind my hand.

"Kya! They're as magnificent as ever. The Guardians of Seiyo Elementary. " two girls squealed at the same time. I shared a curious look with Amu. Oh yeah, Amu meets the Guardians today. Totally forgot. Seeing our looks, the two girls from before came up to us, "You might not have heard of them, since your new here. The Guardians are somewhat of a unique student council, made by and operating on behalf of the students! They protect us from things like invasions of privacy; they even look after our concerns! They're literally guardians."

"King's Chair: Hotori Tadase-sama. Queen's chair: Fujisaki Nadeshiko-sama. Jack's Chair: Soma Kukai-sama. The Ace's Chair: Yuiki Yaya-chama. The Guardians even have a Royal Garden where they hold tea parties. And to top it off, they have a royal cape which only they can wear. It's so royal!"

We stared at the capes weirdly. "Actually, the capes are..."

"Right?!" They squealed again.

"Not really. Flocking around guardians or whatever is just childish." Amu and I said at the same time. Ahh, the powers of twins... Ok, I knew what she was going to say, but whatever. The girls squealed, "That's our Hinamoris, always 'cool & spicy'!"

I sighed and took a look at the Guardians. "I wonder if we will get involved with the story's plot, Mimi."

Mimi nodded, hidden in my hair so that the Guardian's charas don't notice. "We most likely will."

I looked at Amu and caught her staring at Tadase. She started shaking, "I can't say it! An un-cute girl like me should never like the school's prince!"

I smirked and put a hand over my necklace.

'Ran, please give my sister a little push.'

'Huh? Who are y- Yes, your Majesty!'

'Just call me by my name."

'But... Yes, Miku-sama!'

Ran's egg started shaking inside of Amu's bag. Surprised, Amu tried to push the egg down, "Eh?! What's going on?"

I watched as Tadase walked over to us. He put a hand on her shoulder, "Um, you... Are you..."

Amu instinctively smacked his hand away, going into her outer character, "Would you mind not touching me like that, shrimp?"

Tadase stared, not expecting her answer, "Oh, sorry."

Amu walked away. I stared at him, "King, don't go touching girls you've never met."

Before he could answer, I walk after Amu. There was a gloomy aura over her. Probably since she made a bad first impression on her 'dreamy' prince.

'Thank you, Ran.'

'Your welcome, Miku-sama!'

The rest of the day went by fast. We all filed into a line and sat down in seats for the assembly. Tadase proceeded with his speech while Amu stared dreamily at him. I smiled.

'Ran?'

'Yes, Miku-sama?'

"All right, if anyone has anything to add, please raise your hand." Tadase asked the audience.

'Please, Character Change.'

'Yes!'

Amu's barrette turned into a red heart. She raised her hand with sparkles in her eyes, "I do! I'm sorry about what I said. The truth is, I like you, Prince!"

The heart disappeared when everyone started whispering. You know, I still wonder how Tadase managed to not Character Change when he heard 'the word'. Amu looked confused at her actions when Tadase spoke into the mic and rejected her. Shocked, Amu jumped from her chair and ran away. I followed after her with Tadase a few paces behind. Good thing I was faster.

'Ran.'

'Miku-sama?'

' As queen, I deem you ready to take on the responsibilities of your bearer and their dreams.'

'Thank you, Miku-sama.'

Woah, since when did I say cheesy things like that? Must be an anime thing, I guess. By the time I arrived, Ikuto was holding the eggs. I silently flew up to the top of the metal beams.

"What are you doing with my eggs?!" Amu yelled before tackling Ikuto for her eggs. Losing her balance, she fell off the metal beam. Acting quickly, I jumped and delivered a kick to Ikuto's head. He jumped back, "Who are you?"

I ignored him and called for his Chara instead, "Yoru, please hand me the Humpty Lock."

The neko-chara's ears flattened against his head when he saw my necklace. He gave Ikuto a sad look, "I'm sorry, Ikuto. I have to listen to her, nya."

Ikuto narrowed his eyes, "Yoru. Come back over here."

Yoru made his way over to me. I took the Humpty lock from his hand and patted his head with a finger. "Yoru, what you have done will make a big difference in the future. One that you and your bearer will like. Thank you."

His eyes widened, "Your... Majesty, nya."

"Who I want to be!" I heard Amu's voice ring in the air. I smiled at the glowing lock and threw it at my sister. The moment she touched it, a pink sphere surrounded her. I turned to Ikuto, "You are a good bearer. I trust that you will take care of Yoru for me. And Yoru, just call me by my name."

Yoru nodded. The blue haired violinist raised an eyebrow, not seeing Yoru's answer, "Who are you?"

I smiled, "That, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, is a very good question."

I jumped off the metal beam before he had the chance to question me any more. Flying, I avoided Amu's line of vision and went home. I still can't believe I can fly. It was as if my body weighed nothing at all! Mimi giggled from inside my hair, "You sounded so cool when you spoke to Ikuto!"

I laughed, "I looked cool, but you know I was practically screaming my head off inside. I mean, I talked to the Ikuto! I could've died in happiness, I tell you. And imagine how much I had to do to stop myself from glomping him."

Mimi laughed, "It was that hard? I don't believe you."

I pouted, "I'll bet that you'll have to do the same when you meet Kukai in person."

Mimi huffed, "Miku, you forget that I'm a Chara now. I can't turned back into my normal size."

I stopped and landed on a random roof, "Maybe I can change that."

Mimi tilted her head curiously, "And how do you plan to do that?"

"Simple. My heart's egg thingy is the Embryo, right? Maybe I can ask if you can change back from time to time."

Mimi looked skeptical, "I don't know."

"Don't worry! It'll be fine," I held a hand over Mimi's head, "Embryo/Heart's Egg/Wishing Thingy/Mimi/Whatever You're Called, I ask that you allow my friend to return to normal when I... flick her on her forehead."

A minute had passed and nothing happened. Mimi crossed her arms, "See, I tol-" She was cut off by a bright white light after I flicked her. Seconds later, Mimi was as tall as me and became thirteen again. I gave her a smug look, "Spoke too soon?"

She growled, pushing her curly blonde hair behind her shoulder, "Whatever. And why do you have to flick my forehead if all things?! Anyways, turn me back. I can't fly and I don't like that fact that everyone can see me standing on a roof, thank you very much."

Wait, she's thirteen again. Does that mean I won't go through puberty alone? I giggled before reversing the transformation with another flick to the forehead, "Maybe I should get down from the roof, huh?"

Mimi gave me a look, "No. Duh."

**Please review!**


	2. Character Change

**Oh my gosh! I didn't think people would start reviewing the day I posted it! Thank you soo much! You guys totally made my day.**

Chapter 2

"Was everything from yesterday just a dream?" Amu asked herself. Ran flew around her head, "It wasn't just a dream! Your character transformation was so cool. It was awesome!"

I put my homework into my bag and whispered to Mimi, "Should we introduce you to Amu?"

Her eyes sparkled, "Yes! Yes! OMG Yes! I want to actually talk to her!"

I laughed and turned to Amu. Schooling my face into a surprised look, I gasped in fake shock, "Eh? Amu, I didn't know you had guardian characters too!"

"You have them too?!" Amu asked. I nodded, "This is mine. Mimi please come out."

Mimi flew out of my hair and played the guitar, "Hi! I'm Mimi, Miku's chara."

Amu tilted her head to the side, "Chara?"

Mimi nodded, "It's short for Guardian Character."

Ran flew up to her, "Hi! Hi! I'm Ran! It's nice to meet you!... Why do you have a guitar when you're wearing a queen outfit?"

Mimi smiled, "Because Miku will soon become the queen of music! That and because I love playing with instruments."

Ran made an O shape with her mouth. I placed my school bag on my shoulder, "Amu, get dressed. We have to go to school soon."

Her shoulders slumped, "But... But I don't want to go. They'll all laugh at me!"

I placed a reassuring hand on her head, "They won't. And if they do, who cares? At least you confessed. Other girls are too afraid to do it, so they should be jealous."

Amu smiled, "Thanks Miku."

*At School*

"Ahhh, I can't open the door." Amu said as she stared at the classroom door. I sighed, opened the door, and pushed her in. Going into our Cool & Spicy mode, we walked into the class and sat down. All the girls from our class surrounded Amu's desk, praising her for confessing. Amu smiled, happy that people weren't acting the way she thought they would.

The door opened to reveal Fujisaki Nadeshiko. We all stared at her as she walked towards our table, "You're Hinamori Amu-san, correct?"

Amu nodded and Nadeshiko took out an envelope, "We'll be waiting for you in the Royal Garden after school today."

"The Royal Garden?" Amu asked. Nadeshiko whispered something in her ear before leaving. Girls immediately crowded around Amu, "That's amazing, Hinamori-san! You've been invited to a tea party in the Royal Garden."

"A tea party?" Amu asked. One girl jumped, "Yeah! That's an invitation to one!"

Amu stared at the paper. A few classes later, we had PE. I gave Miki permission to hatch from her egg. Just like the anime, she did it secretly. Amu and Ran didn't even notice.

During Art class, Miki decided to Character Change with Amu which led to her being discovered. Ran and Amu skipped the rest of class to chase after her. Me and Mimi secretly followed them. After a while, Miki finally stopped running (flying) and explained that they would disappear if Amu didn't believe in them. I introduced Mimi after Amu agreed to believe in them.

(A/N: Sorry, I didn't feel like describing the whole chase.)

*After School*

"I'm so nervous! What do you think is the reason why they called me?" Amu asked as she stared at the huge green house. I smiled, "They said something about explaining the charas right?"

She nodded, "Yeah. Thanks for coming with me Miku."

I waved her off, "It's fine. You would've been a nervous wreck if I didn't come."

She pouted, "Whatever. Lets go."

Behind the door lay a beautiful garden. Flowers of all types were found everywhere around us. There was a pretty fountain in the middle of it all.

"Hello, Hinamori-san. Welcome to the Royal Garden."

We both looked up to see the Guardians standing on a higher platform, stairs connected from them to us. A table and some chairs were found right behind them. Amu gasped in awe. Nadeshiko walked up to us, "So you brought a friend?"

Amu shook her head, "She's... uhh... my twin sister."

Nadeshiko's eyes widened, "Twin sister? But you don't look like each other at all! Oh my, that was rude. Please forgive me."

I shook my head, "It's fine, we get that all the time. I'm Amu's fraternal twin sister."

I could see the Guardians' charas staring at me, or more likely my necklace. I waved at them which they answered with a bow. I smiled. Nadeshiko ushered us to the table, "Please, sit. Today we'll be having maca tea. I've also baked some scones."

"Yay! I love Nadeshiko's scones!" Yaya squealed. Amu and I sweatdropped. Tadase folded his hands, "I guess we should start with introductions. The Guardians' King's Chair: Hotori Tadase. I'm in the fifth grade, like you. My Guardi-" he looked at me. I waved, "I know about Guardian Characters so go on and introduce Kiseki."

The Guardians looked shocked, but Tadase continued, "My Guardian Character's name is Kiseki."

A pink haired chara with a crown and a king outfit flew up. He looked exactly like Tadase except he had pink hair instead of blonde. Kiseki flipped his cape behind him and bowed at me, "It's an honor to meet you, your Highness."

I smiled, "Call me Miku."

Nadeshiko put down a teapot, "The Queen's Chair: Fujisaki Nadeshiko. I'm also a fifth grader. She is Temari."

A chara that looked like Nadeshiko in a light purple kimono flew up. Temari bowed, "Your Majesty."

"Call me Miku."

"The Ace's Chair: Yuiki Yaya, I'm in the fourth grade. I like anything and everything cute! This is Pepe-chan. Nice to meet you!"

A chara in a baby outfit and a pacifier in her mouth flew up. "Hi- desu."

"Thank you for not introducing yourself so formally."

"The Jack's Chair: Soma Kukai. I'm a sixth-grader. I'm also Captain of the soccer team. This is Daichi."

A green haired chara in a soccer outfit gave me a thumbs up, "Nice to meet you, your Highness."

"Please. Call me Miku. Oh, my turn to introduce myself? As I have said, you can call me Miku, Hinamori Miku. I'm a fifth-grader and my chara's name is Mimi."

Mimi came out of my hair and played with her guitar, "Hello, I'm Mimi."

I snickered when I noticed her restraining herself from tackling Kukai. Feel the pain, my friend, feel the pain. Amu fidgeted in her seat before standing up, "U-Um, I am..."

Nadeshiko interrupted her, "We know everything about you, Hinamori Amu-san."

"Eh?"

Yaya bounced up from her chair, "You're actually shy, how cute!"

Kukai nodded his head, "We also know that you can't handle scary stories."

Amu blushed, "How do you know all that stuff about me?"

All three Guardians gave a thumbs up, "It's the Guardians' responsibility to look after the students' personal information."

"Isn't that the same as invading their privacy?!" Amu yelled. Nadeshiko giggled, "And we know your Guardian Characters, Ran and Miki. We also know about Miku, but I never would have thought she had a Guardian Character. Or that she was your fraternal twin. I had assumed that you looked the same. "

"What are Guardian Characters, anyway?" Amu asked. Tadase gave her a book. She read it out loud, "The Heart's Egg. 'Every child has an egg within their soul. This heart's egg cannot be seen with one's eyes. But as the child grows up, it vanishes.' Eh? Why is there a page ripped out?"

Tadase put up a finger, "This book was written by the Guardians' Founding King. The heart's egg. Don't you think that sounds familiar?"

"Yep, there's an egg in every kid's heart. But sometimes the egg is strange, and another you comes out of it." Yaya explained as she used Pepe as an example.

"That's what Guardian Charcters basically are." Kukai concluded. Amu stared at her charas, "Another me?"

"We Guardians are all Character Bearers, and we've inherited these positions generation after generation. That's why, Hinamori Amu-san, we would like you to join the Guardians." Tadase took a dramatic step to the side, "The heart's egg usually rests safely inside a person's heart. But at times, the person carrying the egg experiences some type of trauma, and they punish their own heart. When that happens, it becomes an X Egg."

"An X Egg?"

Kukai nodded sagely, "When that happens, I'm sure your Charcater Transformation will be really useful! Yup."

Nadeshiko put a hand on her chin, "No one else here can do them, after all."

Yaya started running around, "I want to see a Character Transformation!"

Amu backed away and waved her hands, "A Character Transformation? That just happened on its own; I don't even know how I did it, myself!"

Tadase activated his 'princely' charms, "Will you become a Guardian?"

Amu blushed, "Um."

"Um?" They all leaned closer.

"No!"

Amu sweatdropped at the Guardians who gave her a look that made her feel like she kicked a puppy. Yaya was the first to react, "Why not? As a Guardian, you'd get a whole bunch of special privileges!"

Amu blinked, "B-Because I don't really want to wear the Royal Cape."

Kukai stared at her in disbelief, "The cape?"

Nadeshiko had the same look, "That's it?"

"It's important! No matter how you look at it, it goes against my fashion philosophy and sense of style!" Amu shouted. Really, Amu? That was the best excuse you could think of? I gave her a look in which she returned with a pout. Kukai pointed at her and laughed, "What's up with this girl? She's hilarious. You pass!"

"I told you I wasn't joining!" Amu protested. Tadase activated his puppy dog eyes, "No matter what?"

Amu blushed before running away, "I'm sorry!"

"Amu-chan!" Her charas followed her. Kukai bursted out laughing again, "Bwahaha! She's really great!"

I pouted, "Mimi, we just got ditched! And to think I came to support her!"

Mimi laughed, "You know how she is."

Tadase turned to us, "Umm, Hinamori Miku-san?"

I smiled, "Just call me Miku."

He nodded, "Miku-san, what did our Guardian Characters mean when they called you those names? Are you some kind of princess?"

"Princess?" My whispered, my eyes were shadowed by my hair. Mimi smirked, "Character Change."

A crown appeared on my head and I flipped my hair, "Princess? How dare you call me such a lowly title? I am a QUEEN and you should treat me as such, commoners. Jack! Massage my shoulders."

Kukai ran over and started to massage my shoulders. And dang was he good at it. "Queen II, you may entertain me."

Nadeshiko giggled and started dancing. I clapped. "Ace! Fetch me some scones."

Yaya saluted me and grabbed a plate full of scones. I took one and ate it, staring at Tadase. "Hmm? What are you?... You have that cute face girls would fall for. Judging from your looks, you are considered a prince by others?"

Tadase froze and Kiseki mirrored Mimi's smirk. A crown similar to mine appeared on his head, "Prince? How dare you call me a prince. I am King! Now all of you commoners bow down before me!"

I nodded, "Yes, yes. Join me for some scones?"

He smiled and sat down on a chair across from me, "I finally have company worthy of my time. These commoners are nothing but trouble."

I nodded, "I completely understand. Queen II, massage your king's shoulders."

Nadeshiko stopped dancing and walked over to Tadase, hands on his shoulders. I allowed a smile, "King, how has your day been?"

The next three minutes was spent on us ordering Nadeshiko, Kukai, and Yaya around. The Guardian Characters where just staring the whole time. Nadeshiko alternated with dancing and massaging, Yaya went back and forth to give me as Tadase food, and Kukai was whistling as he massaged my shoulders. Kiseki and Mimi were cackling evilly the entire time.

After five minutes, we finally went back to normal. I blushed, my cheeks matching my hair, "I'm so sorry. It's just everytime someone says 'the word' I automatically Character Change with Mimi. It's so embarrassing. When I character change, I guess I become more self-confident and... demanding. I'm so, so sorry... but why were you guys following my orders?"

"Reflex." The three Guardians answered at the same time. I sweatdropped. Tadase got up from his emo corner and smiled, a small blush tinting his cheeks, "Haha, I'm in the same boat."

We stared at each other before bursting into laughter. Nadeshiko giggled behind her hand, "It seems that a new kinship has been made."

Kukai laughed loudly, "It's like she's Tadase #2! Haha, this girl's funny. Are all the Hinamori's this funny?"

I laughed before feeling a pain in my chest. Surprised, I fell to my knees. The charas flew down to me, "Are you alright, Miku-sama? Is there something wrong?"

I got back up, sadness filling my eyes, "I'm okay, just caught by surprise. But that poor chara."

Pepe had a question mark over her head, "What do you mean? What's a chara?"

Mimi turned serious, "A heart's egg just became an X Egg. It must be near if Miku can feel it."

"An X Egg?!" Tadase exclaimed. I smiled, "Don't worry, someone is already there to help."

We walked outside the garden and saw a bright light behind the trees.

"That light. It couldn't be!" Tadase said before running towards it. Yes, it could! The one and only pinkette has arrived! (The other one, not me.)

I smiled and motioned for the others to follow. By the time we made it there, Amu had just finished transforming into Amulet Heart. Amu stared at her pink cheerleader outfit. Determination set in her eyes, she positioned her hands into a heart and shouted, "Negative Heart: Lock On. Open Heart!"

A beam shot out from her hand and purified the egg. My own heart instantly became less heavy. Wait, since when was it heavy? Can a heart even become heavy? How much does a heart weigh? Kukai cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled, "Hey, Hinamori!"

Amu turned to us and froze, "Were you watching?"

He gave her a thumbs up, "Of course!"

"Cool Character Transformation!" Yaya squealed. Tadase smiled, "Hinamori-san, you really are..."

I giggled, "Kufufu. I never knew you were into pink revealing clothes. Frilly ones too."

Amu waved her hands wildly in front of herself, "N-No! It was just a coincidence! You've got it all wrong! That wasn't me at all!"

Ran turned to Miki, "Think she'll leave?"

Miki nodded, "She'll leave."

Mimi giggled, "She most definitely will."

"Yup." I said, popping the 'p'. Amu sweatdropped before running away, "I-I'm sorry!"

"She left! She left!" Her charas followed after her. I pouted, "Mimi, we just got ditched. And to think I was going to forgive her for the last time."

Mimi giggled, "You know how she is."

I stared at her, "Whoa, that was like deja vu, right there."

Mimi nodded, "Yup."

The Guardians sweatdropped at our conversation. I turned to them, "Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow if I'm remembering correctly. Nadeshiko, please go easy on her still developing crush."

Nadeshiko giggled before winking, "You got it."

Waving at them, I ran after Amu.

**I'm sorry. This chapter didn't tun out as good as I had hoped. Nonetheless, please review!**


	3. Cookies and Tarts!

**Sorry about the wait. i was a bit busy this week with my science and history presentations so I forgot to update this chapter. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 3

*After School*

"Wahh, I so happy I'm a chara. I don't need to go to school and do homework anymore!" Mimi played with her guitar.

I shook my head, "I must have done something bad in my last life to get so much homework. It's pure torture! Right Amu?"

I looked at Amu and saw her staring at three girls. Hmm. Amu wanted to go to that cute shop with them? Maybe I should take her. I saw Nadeshiko sneak up behind Amu. Looking at me, she put a finger to her lips. I blinked, "Amu."

She blinked and looked at me, "H-Huh? Did you say something?"

I shook my head and pointed behind her. Nadeshiko jumped and spoke into Amu's ear, "Amu-chan!"

Amu screeched in surprise and fell on her butt. Nadeshiko giggled, "Ah, so cute. You really are a scaredy-cat, aren't you?"

Mimi and I laughed at Amu's expression. Amu was still shaking from shock, "Wh-What do you want?"

Nadeshiko put her hands together, "I thought we could hang out and become best friends!"

Amu shakily put a hand up, "N-No matter what you say, this is just a plot to get me to join the Guardians, isn't it?"

Nadeshiko smiled, "Ah, you knew?"

Amu frowned, "I was hoping I didn't."

Nadeshiko then proceeded to bribe Amu with pictures of Tadase and was winning. Ran and Miki quickly made Amu snap out of it.

"Stalkers." I muttered. Mimi giggled from on top of my head. She played with her guitar, "Then does that make us stalkers? We do have almost every picture of Ikuto and Kukai."

"That was when they weren't real!" I pouted. I could feel Mimi roll her eyes, "Sure. Whatever you say Ms. Stalker."

"So we'll meet in thirty minutes. Bring Miku too."

I stopped talking to Mimi and turned to Amu since Nadeshiko had just left, "Bring me where?"

Amu blushed, "Ah... To make some sweets for... Tadase-kun."

I grinned, "I'm in. Just give me some leftovers and I won't try to get in the way."

Amu smiled, "Okay."

*At Home Ec. Classroom*

"Are you sure we can just come in here?" Amu asked Nadeshiko. She just smiled, "Oh, it's fine. I am a Guardian after all."

"Speaking all high and mighty..." Amu and I muttered at the same time.

We decided to make a fruit tart since it was Tadase's favorite. I sat on one of the counters and popped a strawberry in my mouth. The rest if the time was spent on making the outer layer of the tart and the whipped cream. My mouth started watering when I saw the just finished crust. It looked so delicious.

"It's done!" Amu said excitedly. Nadeshiko nodded, "It baked well. Now, all that's left is to make the cream filling. You can go on ahead and get started on the rest."

She walked away but Amu stopped her, "Where are you going?"

Nadeshiko smiled, "I'm getting more fruits. It seems we ran out."

I laughed nervously, "Haha. Sorry about that. I was hungry."

Nadeshiko winked before going out the door, "No problem at all."

"Nadeshiko is a great person, huh?" Ran asked.

"Think she'll be a good friend?" Miki added. Amu smiled before staring at the bowl of cream I was currently eating, "But I'm not confident. Can I really do this by myself?"

"You can!" The whisk inside of the bowl floated in the air as a voice echoed in the classroom. "You can do it yourself! Character Chan-"

Someone clapped, disrupting the transformation, which caused the whisk to fall back into the bowl. Aww, now my shirt is dirty. Ikuto sat on the windowsill, "Okay, that's enough."

"Hey! Your that guy!" Amu pointed at him, "The pervert who dresses up with cat ears!"

Ikuto and I sweatdropped, "Dresses up?"

Amu started wacking her hands around, "Get away from me, pervert!"

Ikuto got down from the windowsill and looked at Miki, "So the second one hatched? But now..."

Yoru flew over to him, dropping Su's egg into Ikuto's hand. "I wonder if this is the Embryo." Ikuto asked before licking it. Pervert indeed.

"The third egg! Give it back!" Amu yelled before tackling him. She succeeded in knocking him over, but he fell over her. They stared at each other, not moving from their misleading position. I set down the bowl of cream and clapped my hands, "Alright, break it up. I can consider that as sexual harassment, Nekuto. Should I call the police?"

Ikuto stared at me, "You... Nekuto?"

"Stop right there! Get away from her!" Nadeshiko slammed the door open and pointed at him. I waved at her, "Oh hi, Nadeshiko. We were just having a dandy conversation. Ooh, can I have some of those strawberries?"

She gave me a 'WTF' (what the fudge) face before turning back to Ikuto when he got up. Amu ran behind us. Nadeshiko looked at her, "Amu-chan, are you okay?"

Amu nodded, so I picked up the bowl of cream and stood near the door. Yoru came over so I offered him some. He nodded. Yay, I have a food stealing buddy.

Nadeshiko Character Changed with Temari and a naginata appeared. Shouting a war cry, she lunged at the now Character Changed Ikuto. Amu's jaw dropped at Nadeshiko's change in personality.

Nadeshiko had an evil glare set on my favorite neko. Her eyes were glowing bloody murder, I tell you. She kept on stabbing air as she jabbed at Ikuto's stomach. He expertly dodged every incoming attack with a smirk on his face.

As the fight progressed, the duo moved closer and closer to the unfinished tart. I winced at what was about to happen. Surely enough, Ikuto jumped on the counter with the dessert and knocked it over. Amu stared at the airborne treat. Nadeshiko stared. Temari stared. Ran stared. Miki stared. Yoru stared. Heck, even Ikuto stared as it got closer to the ground.

Panicked I accidentally shouted out loud, "As queen, I deem you ready to take on the responsibilities of your bearer and their dream! Hatch Su!"

Answering my call, Su's egg rolled over and floated above us, "Don't panic. Don't panic." She came out of her egg, "Leave this to Su!"

Amu blinked, "Su?"

She flew over to Amu, "Lets go, Amu-chan. Lets end this, quick and fluffy! Chip!" Amu's hair clip turned into a clover. "Syrup!" A huge whisk appeared. "Whip!"a large bowl of whip cream appeared and Amu started stirring it with freakish speeds. A huge tsunami made of whipped cream filled the classroom.

Sensing the danger, I stepped out of the classroom while the other two jumped out of the way. Sadly, Amu wasn't so lucky and almost drowned it the delicious cream. Yum.

Amu got up from the floor and sighed in relief, "I'm alive."

Su's eyes swirled all over the place, "That was really close."

I looked at Ikuto who was standing right next to me. OMG I so want to hug him right now... Nah, I'll probably die. But wouldn't I die happy? Can't I just hug him? No, I can't. Yes, I can. No, I can't. Yes, I can. No, I can't! I slammed my head into the wall repeatedly so I would stop thinking. Luckily, no one noticed that embarrassing moment. No one but Mimi. Darn. Now she has blackmail material.

Ikuto stared at Su, "So the third one's not the Embryo either."

I tensed and looked to the side. Will they find out about Mimi? If they do, will they take her away from me? What would happen if they did? Ikuto noticed my movement and was about to reach for me when my awesome sister stopped him.

"The Embryo again? What is it?" Amu glared at him. Stop. Pause. Rewind. Play. Amu glared at him. Holy snicker doodles, I never knew she could do such a thing! It's a miracle! I just witnessed a miracle! Where's the paparazzi when we need them? Oh wait, we're in Japan. Darn.

"Amu-chan, bad news!" I stopped thinking my stupid thoughts and made my way over to the charas. The unfinished dessert was completely destroyed. Nadeshiko picked up a piece, "This is terrible."

"We just finished making it too." Miki sulked. Amu kneeled down and stared at the tart, "It's fine. I'm not the type who makes desserts in the first place. This is better than the shame I'd feel over giving him something that sucked. So really, nothing's wrong."

Despite what she said, tears fell down from Amu's face. I pulled her to my chest and hugged her, wiping away the tears.

"Amu-chan, lets remake it." Nadeshiko tried cheering her up. Amu wiped the rest of her tears away, "No, it's okay. We don't have enough ingredients to make more."

"Amu-chan, it's all right. With only this much dough left, we might not be able to make a tart, but we can make something else."

I jumped to my feet (letting go of Amu, of course), "Yeah, and I'm going to help this time! We'll make the simplest yet most wanted dessert ever: Cookies!"

Su nodded and raised her whisk, "Character Change!"

Amu's hair clip turned into a clover and she started making the dough. Using my awesome culinary skills, I held up some cookie cutters and threw them into the dough like ninja stars. Each one was not even a millimeter apart so we would have room to make more cookies. Amu picked up the cut dough and did the same thing I did to put them on a tray. Awww, we da best cooking ninjas ever! I took the tray and placed it into the preheated oven.

A while later, the delicious treats were finished, and we set out to decorate them. Nadeshiko and the charas stood on the side, taking in everything we did in awe.

"The cookies are done!" Su cheered.

"We might not have made a tart..." Miki stared at the cookies. Ran smiled, "But we made cookies!"

"And they look delicious!" Mimi drooled. Nadeshiko clasped her hands together, "Amu-chan, Miku-chan. You guys are great!"

Su slowly floated down and landed on the plate of cookies. Which caused them to fly into the air. How much does she weigh? I mean, seriously! Everyone stared at the flying cookies. Flying cookies. Flying cookies. Holy shrimp nuggets, my cookies are airborne! Acting on impulse, I pulled out the end of Amu's apron and caught the cookies. Everyone sighed in relief while Su scratched her head in embarrassment, "Sorry."

We all sighed again.

**Sorry for making you wait for just a horrible chapter, but please review. They give me motivation which means I might update faster which means you'll be happy which means I can eat a cookie as a reward... Please ignore that last part.**


	4. Stupid Princes and Fool-proof plans

**Did you guys miss me? Aww, no need to be shy. I know you guys missed me... a lot... just kidding... PLEASEDONTGETOFFENDEDANDTRYTOKILLMEWITHPITCHFORKS! Ahem, please enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 4

"The cookies turned out well!" Miki said as we all crowded around Amu's desk. Su grinned, "All we have to do is wrap them!"

Amu held up a variety on ribbons, "I wonder what color ribbon I should use? Maybe I should attach a card, too... It's not like me to worry about these things."

Ran flew up, "In that case... To a girl who can be cute and straightforward. Character Change!"

Amu jumped up from her seat and tried stopping Ran, but her hair clip turned into a heart so she was forced to pick up a pen.

_Dear Prince,_

_I've made some cookies for you. Think of me while-you-eat-them!_

_-From the actually shy Hinamori Amu. _

_P.S. I'll wait for your response for the rest of my life!_

Ran took the card and placed them inside the container, "Add the card!"

"Wrap it up!" Miki said as she put a yellow wrapping over the container. Su picked up green ribbons and tied it on, "And the ribbon!"

All three raised their fists, "Perfect!"

"Dummies!" Amu yelled and threw their masterpiece at them. I rolled on the floor, laughing my butt off. "Hahahaha! Actually shy pft- Bwahahaha! Oh my gosh I can't breathe! Hahaha. This is priceless! Hahaha! *cough* Hahaha!"

Mimi slammed her fist on the table multiple times, "Hahaha. Think of.. you... when he eats them? Ge-Gyahahahaha!"

Amu blushed and made another one. This time it had red ribbons with no card added, "There's no way I can give him something so embarrassing!"

Su sulked, "But the green one it so much cuter."

I smiled, face still red from laughing, "Alright, alright. Let's go to sleep."

Ran and Miki had to carry Mimi to our bed since she couldn't move her body after laughing so hard. I let out a small giggle and said good night.

A few hours later, I opened my eyes with a mischievous air surrounding me. Sneaking over to Su's egg, I tapped on it. Su opened the egg and yawned, "What time is it?"

"It's me, Miku."

"Is something wrong?" Su asked, now fully awake. I faked a sad look, "It's so sad that Amu won't use the green ribboned cookies. Tadase would've liked the cute one."

Su nodded her head enthusiastically, "Yup! It's so much cuter... but Amu-chan doesn't like it."

I smirked, "Amu actually likes it. She's only faking it since she's too shy to give it to him."

Su gasped, determination set in her eyes, " Amu-chan has to give him the cuter one! I'm going to ask her again tomorrow."

I shook my head, "No, why don't you just bring it to her when she waits for Tadase? That way, she might change her mind."

Su smiled, "Good idea! Thank you, Miku-sama!"

"No problem." I walked back to my bed, cackling evilly in my mind. If everything goes according to the plan Nadeshiko and I made, Tadase will read the card and Amu will be forced to confess. It's fool-proof. Mwahahahahah!

*Next Morning*

"Eh? Why can't you come with us?" Amu asked. I shook my head, "I have something to take care of, so I'll just meet up with you at Tadase's house."

"Is it really important?" Ran asked. Mimi nodded, "It's so important, we have to commit seppuku if we don't do it."

I stifled a laugh. Kill myself for the sake of Amu's love life? Hahahahaha! Su looked worried, "How long will it take?"

Miki sighed, "Guys, it's none of our business. Just let them go already... Actually, we have to go or else we'll be late."

Amu gasped, "You're right! See you soon Miku!"

I waved goodbye. Su stopped, "Ah, I need to get something so go on ahead."

Amu and her charas nodded and left the house. I pulled out a bag similar to the one Amu had and put the green ribboned bag of cookies in it. I passed it to Su, "Good luck!"

Su struggled holding the bag, but nodded anyways. She smiled, "Bye bye!"

Once Su had left, I took out my phone and dialed Nadeshiko's number, "Hello? It's Miku."

_"Hi, Miku! I just asked Tadase to pick Amu up. Did she really write the embarrassing card you talked about?"_

"Yup. Su has the bag of cookies, but Amu's going to give it to him and run away."

_"We just have to ask Tadase to read the card, huh?"_

"Yeah. Everything happening afterwards is all up to those two."

_"Okay, we're at the ramen shop Kukai goes to all the time."_

"Of course he would be there. Be there in five minutes."

_"Five minutes? The shop is at least ten minutes away from your home!"_

"I have my ways, bye!"

I hung up the phone and wore a black hoodie that would cover my face. Mimi stared at me, "By that, you mean flying, don't you?"

I gave her a maniacal grin, "Yup!"

"People are going to see us."

"They'll think they're imagining it."

"Aren't you optimistic."

"Nope. I'm just being stupid by hoping no one will take a picture of me flying in the air."

Mimi sighed, "Come on. We have three minutes now."

I smirked, "That's more than enough time. Now, hop on."

Mimi went inside the hood and sighed again, "And to think I thought you were quiet and non-energetic when I first met you. But noooo, you just had to be a fudging daredevil who doesn't talk to people because you're just too busy reading manga."

I gave her a cheeky smile, "It's one of the things you love about me."

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever. You got two minutes."

"Hold on." I jumped onto the windowsill and crouched down. Counting to three, I shot to the sky at supersonic speeds. Wow, I hate to admit it, but my hair was like pink tail lights trailing behind me. It was... cool. Mimi screamed, "Sweet mother of strawberry shortcakes! Slow down, you're going to fudging kill us! Ahhhhhhh! Bird!"

I laughed and maneuvered around the pigeon, "Strawberry Shortcake doesn't have a mom! She has a sister named after apples!"

Spreading out my hands, I sped up. Adrenalin rushed into my body as I felt the wind whip into my face, lashing at me harmlessly. Flying around buildings and poles like an obstacle course, I laughed. Mimi was still screaming, but she was now practically fused into my neck from clutching onto me in fear. Whatever, as long as I don't feel it, I guess.

Approximately one minute and thirty-two seconds later, I arrived behind the ramen shop. Retying my long pink hair into two pigtails, I walked to the front of the building. I waved at Nadeshiko who was staring at her watch. Looking up from her wrist, she waved back. Kukai whistled once I got closer, "You weren't kidding when you said you'd be here by five minutes."

I gave a thumbs up, "I actually spent half that time standing in my room."

Yaya jumped around me as we walked to Tadase's house, "How did you get here so fast? And where's Mimi?"

"That's a secret. As for Mimi, she's right..." I separated Mimi from my poor red skin, "...here."

Her eyes were still spinning when she groaned, "The next time you travel like that, leave me behind. I can find my own way of getting there."

I pouted, "Awww. But it was fun!"

Mimi growled as she tried to fix her messed up hair, "Fun my butt. You almost killed me and the poor bird."

The charas surrounded her. Their bearers were staring at us, confused by our conversation. Pepe and Temari was trying to help straighten Mimi's hair while Daichi held Mimi's crown for the girls, "What did you guys do? You almost killed a bird?"

Mimi groaned, "Let's just say that Miku is a bad choice in transportation."

I sent her a glare, "You make it sound like I'm a car. And I think I did good job, you aren't dead, are you? The only casualties was my poor neck and our hair. Plus, my red neck was caused by you! And don't you deny it. Your freakin body is imprinted into my skin."

Mimi blushed, "Well it was your fault!"

"No it wasn't!"

"Yes it was!"

"No it wasn't!"

"Yes it was!"

"YES IT WAS!"

"NO IT WASN'T!"

"Hah! I got you!"

"Nooooo! I call a redo!"

"Too bad." I stuck my tongue at Mimi. She pouted before turning her head, "Hmph! Whatever."

The Guardians sweatdropped at our childishness. Kukai bursted out laughing, "Haha! This is awesome! Seriously, are all the Hinamori's this funny?"

I blushed, realizing that they were watching the whole thing. Nadeshiko giggled, "We're here."

I stared at the old Japanese styled house. Dayum, that thing was huge! Kukai rang the bell and we waited for someone to come. I smirked, Amu should be sneaking into Tadase's room by now. When no one answered, Kukai just opened the door and invited himself in. I followed him in, thinking that this was a normal occurrence.

Right when we went passed the door, Tadase's evil laugh echoed around us. I giggled, Amu must've said 'the word'. We ran into the garden and smiled at the scene in front of us. Tadase was still cackling while Amu was trying to figure out what had just happened.

Kukai grinned, "We haven't seen the King in a while."

I sweatdropped, "Kukai, that was a day ago."

Amu ran over to us, "What is going on?!"

Nadeshiko smiled, "This is why I warned you not to say 'prince'."

"When did you warn me?!" Amu asked. Yaya giggled, "When Tadase gets like this, no one can touch him. Yay!"

"Yay?" Amu stared at Yaya disbelievingly. Tadase stopped laughing evilly and pointed at us, "Mark my words, commoner! I am no weak prince. I am King!"

Amu stared at him, "Don't tell me. Tadase's wish is..."

Tadase smirked, "That's right. World domination!"

Amu sagged her shoulders and sighed. Nadeshiko smiled, "Don't worry, he'll turn back to normal soon."

"Wait, does that mean you guys are working to further his ambitions?" Amu asked. Yaya raised a hand, "Of course! We've all been working together to find the Embryo."

"W-Why?"

"Because it's something to do." The Guardians answered at the same time. I nodded with a cheery smile, "You heard them."

"Not you too, Miku. Ugh. The Guardians are ridiculous." Amu sighed. Tadase started laughing his evil laugh again.

*Five Minutes Later*

Tadase went into his emo corner and started explaining why he would Character Change everytime he heard the word 'prince'. After listening to his inspiring yet boring story, I patted his back roughly, "Oh cheer up you greenhorned king! We're in this together, remember? The only difference between us is the gender."

Kiseki nodded, "That's right, Tadase."

"Not you too, Kiseki." Tadase pouted while I smirked evilly. Time to start the plan, "Fufufu. Tadase, why don't you open the present Amu gave you this morning?"

"Oh, that's right!" He took out the bag of cookies from out of no where. Amu blushed before panicking. Nadeshiko and I held our breath, waiting for Tadase to open the darn thing and read the card. Just before Tadase pulled out the card, a lightbulb appeared over Amu's head and she shouted, "Princess!"

Oh god no...

A crown appeared on my head, "Princess? Princess?! Listen here, you peasant! I am no damsel in distress who waits for useless princes come to save me and force me to become their princess! No, for I am Queen!"

Oh god, I said 'the word'. A crown popped onto Tadase's head, "Prince?! Who dares call me a prince?! Was it you, commoner?!" He pointed at Yaya. I huffed, "King, I was talking about useless princes. This has nothing to do with you since you are obviously not a prince nor are you useless... hopefully."

He stared at me and held out a hand, "It's you. Hmm. You would make a great ally. Join me and my commoners for world domination!"

I shook his hand, "Yes. Lets rid this world of useless princes!"

Amu facepalmed while Tadase and I laughed our evil laughs, eating all the cookies from the green ribboned bag.

*Five minutes layer*

I went into my emo corner and started muttering, "So close. We were so close. It was so close. Stupid Character Change. Stupid cookies. Stupid card. Stupid dense teenagers. Stupid useless princes. Stupid damsels in distress. Stupid world domination. Stupid fool-proof plan."

Everyone sweatdropped at me while Nadeshiko patted my shoulder in sympathy, "It's okay, Miku. We still have plenty of chances."

I gave her my puppy dog eyes, "We do?"

She blushed, "Uhh, yeah."

I jumped up, "Really? Okay then. Lets have some cookies!"

"But you just ate a whole bag with Tadase!" Mimi protested. Yaya nodded, "Yeah! I should get a lot too!"

Amu took out her red ribboned cookie bag and opened it, "Yaya and Miku only get three."

After hearing that, we both fell to the ground, our souls hanging from our mouths. Everyone laughed.

*The Next Day at an Assembly*

Tadase spoke into the microphone, "That's all for last week. Continuing on, and although this is unusual, we'll be announcing two new Guardians."

The audience erupted into whispers on who the new Guardians were. Two new Guardians? I thought there was only one... Oh no. Please tell me it isn't what I think it is. Tadase continued, "The new Guardians, in other words the fifth and sixth Guardian, is... The Twin Jokers: Hinamori Amu and Hinamori Miku."

Gasps of surprise filled the audience. I jumped up from my chair, "What the fudge cakes?! I object! Decline! Refuse! I can understand you adding Amu, but me?! Me?!"

Amu jumped up too, "Yeah!... Wait. Hey!"

We were only answered with smiles from the Guardians. I sighed, "Mimi, what have I done?"

"So many things, Miku, so many things." Mimi answered. I sighed again. This didn't happen in the anime. When I said that we would be involved, I didn't mean joining the Guardians. What have I done in my last life to deserve this?

"So many things, Miku, so many things."

Did Mimi just read my mind?

"No, I saw it in your eyes. You make that face almost everyday."

What. The. Fudge... Nuggets.

"You make that face too."

That was a face?

"Yes."

...MIMI IS A PSYCHIC?!

**RESPONSES TO REVIEWS:**

**Azarelrose: **I will try my best to add some in. My brain is full of so many ideas, I can't fit them all in... like spaghetti, its all tangled up with some extra stuff added into it. Haha, and thanks for reviewing!

**PandaPuppet:** NOOOOOOOO! THE COOKIES ARE MINE! ALL MINE! Just kidding. I'll be happy to share some with you... in your dreams. Fufu, I feel like a stalker. Don't worry, I'm not, but I can't guarantee your safety if you're holding my cookies hostage. And don't worry about making good reviews. You made me smile the moment I read it, so you're doing a good job :) Thank you for reviewing!

**The Keeper of the Fading Dawn: **My story is... original? BOOYAH BABY! MY MESSED UP BRAIN IS AWESOME! Thanks for reviewing!

**supermanisawesome: **I. Love. Your. Name. Period. And yes, Miku is a female version of Tadase. I actually never noticed that their Character Changes were the same until I reread it while proofreading. lol

**AnimeKoneko: **Thanks for your review. I actually thought my story wasn't funny enough, but you made me feel better after reading your reviews. So once again, thank you. YOU DA BOMB!

**Guest:** OMG you're making me blush! Your reviews are so... so... flattering! I actually choked on my spit when you guys said that this story was interesting, so yeah. Thanks for reviewing! P.S. You should make an account so I can actually talk to you! There's too many 'Guests' in the world!

**akisemidori: **I honestly haven'y gotten that far, so I'll let you know when my brain tells me what to do :) Thank you for reviewing!

**Charlie:** I will try my best to make more chapters for you to hopefully enjoy. Thank you for reviewing.

**~ Please review and I'll give you cookies! Yes, I'm aware that I'm shamelessly bribing you, but who cares? Me too awesome for dat... yeah.**


	5. Please give me time

Hey guys... I guess you're mad at how I'm not updating and all and I'm sorry. This year isn't turning out how I'd like it to be. I learned things I wasn't supposed about my life and now... I guess I'm depressed. My emotional side wasn't very stable to begin with, so I really didn't want something to happen and cause me to break down and do something stupid. Apparently fate doesn't give a fuck and made my life miserable. But, your reviews really made me happy. It was one of the rare things I like about this year and I'm very thankful to you all. Three days ago, I had decided to forget about my current life and make another chapter for you all as thanks.

However, fate became a bitch and decided that I shouldn't live a happy life. Today, February 14, the day of happiness and love... my beloved dog died. I know that some of you guys think this is ridiculous to be sad over, but to me it isn't. Blossom, my deceased dog, had passed away and I never realized it. I had thought she was sleeping at the time and was not prepared to learn about her death. She was basically my only friend. The one I talked to when I learned of my... life's history. She didn't judge me for what I looked like or how I talked. Instead, she always sat down next to me, sometimes making me feel like she really did understand what I was saying. She was the only friend I could openly confide in and not worry of being judged, and now... she was gone. She slipped away from my grasp before I even realized she had. My best friend was gone and she was never coming back. I can still feel the pain in my heart as tears prick my eyes. I'm quite certain my face is a mess as well, red and puffy.

This must be a petty story to the most of you and I do apologize if I have wasted you time. I just... wanted to explain my situation, so that you guys are aware. All I ask is that you give me time to recover. Maybe then, I would have moved on from my misery and continue on with my life. Again, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not satisfying your expectations. I'm really sorry and I hope you all had a happy Valentines Day.

- KiraLoveless


End file.
